


Drawn Together

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 2019 MMF Bingo [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fic Exchange, Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Exchange 2017, One Shot, Romance, Soulmates, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: There's an undeniable force moving between them.





	Drawn Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thescarletphoenixx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescarletphoenixx/gifts).



> A/N: Many thanks to Squarepeg72 and starrnobella for looking this over and cheering me on. Any lingering mistakes are my own.
> 
> thescarletphoenixx, I hope you like this little AU, sweetie. xoxo
> 
> Prompt: Character A is human and Character B is a mermaid. Character B saves Character A’s life and is captured in the process. Normally dangerous creatures that crave the taste of human flesh, no one understands why Character B is so different, and Character A is captivated by them and #MMFBingo19 Square G1: soulmate.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

Pansy sat on her usual rock in the small cove that she and her sisters typically frequented. The tip of her tail rested in the water, and it was just enough contact to keep her cool.

“There’s a ship coming through soon,” Daphne said, gaining the attention of her sisters. 

Astoria, Millicent, and Tracey all looked towards Daphne. Pansy, however, wasn’t interested. As everyone liked to joke, she was the _strange one_. All mermaids, including her sisters, were bloodthirsty creatures that feasted on human flesh whenever possible. A ship full of humans coming through meant there was a chance to lure some sailors into the water to feast on them.

Pansy had no interest in human flesh. If she were being honest, the very thought of eating flesh made her stomach roll in a manner that was almost too much to bear. She ate vegetarian style, as her sisters liked to tease. Kelp, seawood, and other aquatic plants were what her diet consisted of.

“A storm is approaching too,” Tracey added. “Means there’s a chance of the ship sinking.” 

“That would make getting dinner a lot easier,” Daphne grinned, her sharp teeth showing. 

“Pansy, you really should join us,” Astoria said, flipping her hair as she looked at Pansy. 

Pansy hummed non-committedly. She didn’t want to go and witness the usual horror that her sisters partook in, but something was telling her to go. 

“Well, you have a few hours to decide,” Astoria said. “It would be good for you, though.” 

Pansy rolled her eyes before slipping into the water - needed to get away from them. They just didn’t understand… No one did.

* * *

Despite going back and forth with herself, Pansy found herself sitting in the water near the surface. The storm was brewing fully now, rain pouring down and lightning brightening the sky.

Her sisters were circling the ship, waiting patiently. 

Pansy could hear the shouts of men aboard as they tried to steady their ship. They weren’t far from shore, but Pansy had a sick feeling they weren’t going to make it. The swells were huge… and each second, they were getting closer and closer to capsizing.

She wanted to leave… She didn’t want to witness what was inevitably going to happen, but she couldn’t. Something was compelling her to swim closer. 

“Glad to see you joined us,” Tracey said, grinning at her. “It’s going to happen soon.”

The excitement was palpable in that moment, each of her sisters poised and ready to snag whatever poor soul fell overboard. 

A wave came, and it happened - what they had all been waiting for. 

The ship slowly turned, flipping upside down - sending men to their deaths.

Pansy swam forward, catching sight of a man struggling to swim to the surface. Suddenly filled with purpose, Pansy knew why she was there - it was to save him.

She swam swiftly, thankful that she was able to reach the man before any of her sisters. Grabbing him, she swam towards the surface. 

“Let me go!” he sputtered once they broke through the air. He flailed his arms, trying to get out of her grip.

“I’m trying to save your ass!” she hissed in response, pulling him towards the shore. She could hear screaming in the background and knew that her sisters were having their fun with the other men.

“I can swim on my own!” he shouted, still struggling.

“You’ll tire before you reach the shore,” Pansy said, swimming along. He didn’t weigh as much as she had anticipated he would, but still, it was tiring. She pushed on, though, determined to save him. She had to… Failing wasn’t an option.

The man in her arms stopped moving, but she could feel his tenseness. 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” she said quietly, unsure of whether or not he’d hear her. He did say anything, but she wasn’t worried. They were nearly there.

Putting all of her strength into it, she brought them the rest of the way to the shore. Once they were close enough, she let go of the man, watching as he struggled to get to his feet. He fell, groaning. Rolling over, he ended up sitting in the sand, looking at her warily. “Are you a mermaid? One of those bloodthirsty creatures?”

Pansy rolled her eyes, swishing her tail. “Yes, I am a mermaid, but I’m not bloodthirsty.” She shrugged. “Not like my sisters are.” She paused. “I’m sorry about the rest of your crew.”

The man looked at her. “Are they all dead?”

“I’m afraid so,” Pansy said, lowering her gaze. “I could only save you.” 

“Why did you save me?” he asked. “Why didn’t you eat me like the rest of them?”

Pansy made a face. “I told you, I… I’m different, I don’t eat humans.” She looked at him intently. “I don’t know why I had to save you, I just knew that I did.”

“Fascinating,” he said, looking at her. “My name is Bruce, by the way.”

“Pansy,” she replied quietly. 

“Well, thank you for saving me.”

“I told you, I had to.”

“But, why?” Bruce pressed.

She shook her head. “I just don’t know… I can’t figure it out.” She hummed. “I’ve never seen a human this close.”

“Well, I’ve never seen a mermaid,” Bruce said in response.

Pansy laughed, looking away slightly. “What a day for firsts.” Something about the human Bruce warmed her insides in a way that she couldn’t quite explained. She liked him… Or something about him.

“Is there any way I could thank you?” Bruce asked tentatively after a few awkward moments. 

Pansy’s eyes widened. “Really?” 

“I don’t know if there’s anything you want, but-”

“There is!” she said quickly. 

“What is it?” Bruce asked.

“Land fruit,” Pansy said. “Of any kind. There really aren’t a lot of options for vegetarians under the sea, and I’ve heard tales of sweet, succulent fruit on land.” She looked at him, her gaze hopeful.

Bruce grinned. “I can definitely do that, I think. Meet me back here in two days?”

Pansy nodded. “Okay, thank you, Bruce.” She paused. “I’ll see you then.” Turning, she swam back to the sea, her head swarming with various thoughts.

* * *

Time passed quickly, and Pansy found herself sitting in the low tide where she last saw Bruce, waiting for him. Her heart hammered in her chest as she waited for him. What if he didn’t come? What if she never saw him again? The thought turned her stomach to lead.

But still, she waited… Hours passed, and still, she waited.

“I’m so sorry I’m late!”

Pansy perked up, grinning when she saw Bruce approaching with a bag in his hands. 

“I’ve been having to give my report of what happened to the authorities, but don’t worry, I didn’t mention you or the other mermaids.”

“They’re my sisters,” Pansy explained. “But thank you.”

“I brought you some fruit, as promised.” He grinned at her, taking a seat in the sand. “I have a bit of everything.”

She nodded, eyes wide. She could barely contain her excitement. “What will we have first?”

“I was thinking peaches.” Bruce held up a small fruit. “Catch.” He tossed her the fruit.

Pansy got it, taking her first bite. It was delicious, and she couldn’t wait to see what else he brought her to try.

* * *

They met every other day for the next few weeks. Pansy found herself looking forward to their time together more and more.

Her sisters were getting curious as to where she was disappearing, but she was careful enough to not let them figure it out. Daphne asked if she was seeing a boy, which truthfully, she was. But she wanted to keep that information to herself for now. 

She learnt that Bruce was actually a scientist studying genetics - which is how the body worked the way it did. She suspected that he wanted to study her, but he didn’t ask, so she didn’t offer. She learnt that he liked to eat fruits and vegetables a lot as well - much like her. He preferred to be alone instead of with others… 

The more she got to know him, she more she realised they had in common.

She was falling for her human friend, and she wasn’t sure what would lie ahead for them both.

* * *

“You know, I’ve been thinking,” Bruce announced one day, pausing in his eating. He had brought apples for them to both share.

Pansy paused mid-bite, the apple juices running down her chin. “Hmmmm?”

Bruce moved closer to her. “Don’t you think it’s strange that you don’t crave human flesh?”

“Well, I suppose, it’s weird, and I know I’m different, but it doesn’t bother me,” Pansy said. “I just figured something is different in my… genetics, is it?”

Bruce nodded. “So, I’ve been reading some folklore, and I’ve been thinking.”

“You’ve already said,” Pansy pointed out, grinning. He did that when he was nervous.

“What if fate, or whatever, didn’t give you the drive to eat flesh because you were meant to save me that day in the water?” Bruce asked. “Normally, I don’t believe in what science can’t prove, but after meeting you, well, I suppose a bit of anything is possible.”

Pansy bit her lower lip. “Do you think we’re soulmates?”

Bruce nodded. “Well, if they do exist, I think it could be possible.” 

“It could explain why I was drawn to the ship that day… Why I felt the urge to save you.” 

“And why I feel the urge to return to you still?” Bruce offered.

Pansy’s heart swelled with hope. “You feel the same way?”

Bruce grinned. He scooted closer to her, his bottom half now soaked from sitting in the sandy waves. 

“I… I think I’m falling in love with you, Bruce, and that scares me.”

Bruce leant forward, kissing her tentatively. She kissed him back, savouring the way it made her feel when their lips touched. She deepened the kiss, grinning when he cupped her cheek tenderly. 

Eventually, they broke apart. The only sound that could be heard was the soft crashing of the waves.

Pansy looked at him, her heart full of love and hope. “What are we going to do, Bruce?”

“I don’t know, Pans, but we’ll figure it out, trust me.” He kissed her again.

Pansy kissed him back, putting her heart and trust completely in his hands.


End file.
